In long term evolution (LTE) downlink traffic scenarios, a user equipment (UE) has to wake up every transmission time interval (TTI), i.e. every 1 millisecond (ms), and check the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) for a downlink grant. This occurs even though the Evolved Node B (eNodeB or eNB) doesn't schedule the downlink data on the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) to the UE for most of the time, causing the UE to inefficiently consume power.